


Sweet Reunions

by Nuggsmum



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: This was submitted by tumblr @banlaochranda  for my Breaking the Block Contest:“I have an idea for a prompt. I’m horrible at getting my ideas into words, but I’ll try my best. Tom decides to surprise his girl & go spend some time with her. When he gets to her place he finds her in the kitchen cooking/baking (whichever) & listening to music. As he starts walking towards her a new song starts (something like Chase Rice’s “Ride”), he asks her to dance & it escalates quickly from there as they dance. Thanks! Crossing my fingers, hoping it’s one you choose to write! 😁 “I hope you don’t mind, I kinda made this a little spin off one shot from Sweetness, because there was as similar scene in that story. So it’s like Sam and Tom’s thing, lol. Plus, they never got their smutty smut smut moment. Also I took a little creative license on the music. I hope you like :)





	Sweet Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language/smutty smut smut

“We’ve got a sighting!” Rox called from her perch behind the coffee counter.  
“Where?” Nancy barked from the table by the window where she was pouring coffee in some poor (now deaf) construction worker’s cup.  
“Hmm…” Rox scrolled a little, peering at the computer. “It doesn’t say. But it’s definitely a new picture.”  
“How do you know?” I tutted, trying to crane my neck so I could see the screen through the food window.  
“Because he’s wearing the new ‘Blue Steel’ edition Sweetness tee. Sweating right through it, actually. He should really just run topless, Sam. It would make so much more sense.” Rox snickered behind her hand as I whipped out of the kitchen door and over to the computer.  
My heart fluttered when I saw him. Two years had done nothing to stop that feeling he instilled in me. I sighed to myself as I watched a video of him running on a beach somewhere, looking fantastic and tanned. The blue really did suit him. It made me even more turned on to see him with the name of my restaurant emblazoned across that chest of his.  
“Oh my. Well. That shirt certainly fits nicely.” Celeste waved her bill pad in front of her face, looking over Rox’s shoulder. “Yes. Yes, indeed.”  
I smirked at the older woman who was literally getting all hot and bothered just looking at my boyfriend. Wait a minute….  
“Toad….How did Tom get one of those when they didn’t come in until last week?” I asked my best friend, turning to watch her guilty face.  
She suddenly became very interested in her bracelets. She had twelve on one wrist and ten on the other. Tom bought her one of the thin silver bangles for each month she was still sober. I smiled at her fidgeting. It made me insanely happy that the two loves of my life were so close and supportive of each other.  
“I may have overnighted him one. You did say they were the same color as his eyes. I thought it would be a nice change to his wearing the black one all the time.” She said, a sly grin coming across her beautiful face. “And I may have sent him a size too small. If that’s not good advertising, I don’t know what is!”  
Celeste cackled and moved away to help some customers that had just come in. I tsk-ed at her and went back to the kitchen to finish the cupcakes I had been working on. 

After I had kicked out the college kid that I hired to work the coffee counter in the evenings and locked up for the night, I went into the kitchen. I plugged my Ipod into the speaker, hit shuffle and cranked it all the way up. Sway by Michael Buble rolled out of the speakers, my tense shoulders relaxing as I began doing just that.  
Moving around the kitchen, I danced with myself as I picked up and got the ingredients to make a large order of cupcakes that were going to be picked up firs thing in the morning.  
After I made the batter, I was dying of hotness. Feeling slightly guilty, I went over to the back door and propped it open. It’s too fucking hot not to have the door open.  
Letting the screen door slam shut, I danced back over the counter I had been working at and measured out the batter as I swung my hips to Tambourine by Eve. Adding a little shake to my shoulders, I turned to start putting the pans in the waiting oven.  
Not expecting to find a tall, handsome, angry looking man leaning against the open doorway, I screamed, the cupcake pan flying out of my hands and splatting on the floor.  
Oh, shit. He looks really fucking pissed. Shit. Shit. Shit.  
“Hello, darling.” He drawled, looking at me under hooded lids from the semidarkness of the doorway. He looked at the door and back at me. “I thought we had discussed you being here alone at night with the door open?”  
“Tom!” I cried, really too excited to see him after two months apart to care how perturbed he was by the open door. I ran over to him and jumped in his arms. Hugging me tightly to him, he tucked his face into my neck, breathing me in.  
“I missed you so much!” I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes, as they always did when I finally saw him again.  
“Oh my Sammi Sammich. I missed you more.” He murmured into my neck, kissing just behind my ear. I snarked, pushing at his chest. His arms wrapped around my lower back, he let me lean back far enough to look up into his face.  
“Darling, I know you have rules about the kitchen, but…That little show you were putting on…” He trailed off, pulling me closer to him to show me exactly how much he had appreciated my dancing. “I don’t think I can wait to get back to your place.”  
The song changed as he wrapped his arms tighter. Strip It Down by Luke Bryan came spilling out of the speaker.  
Let it fade to black, let me run my fingers down your back, lets whisper lets don’t talk, baby leave my t-shirt in the hall…  
Slowly swaying to the music, Tom nuzzled his face into my neck, kissing just behind my ear. I stretched my neck to give him better access. His hands slid down my hips and wrapped under my bottom, pulling me up and into him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my ankles.  
“My office.” I breathed, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. As he darted across the kitchen, I kissed his chest as it was revealed to me with each button I managed to undo. “Shit, the oven!”  
He made a quick detour, still carrying me, back to the oven, turned it off and practically ran back to my office. Flipping on the light, he shut the door behind him. I saw him surveying my desk, trying to figure out where he could put me down.  
“Should I just sweep it all off like they do in the movies?” He chuckled.  
“Don’t you dare! I know it doesn’t look organized, but I know where everything is.” I laughed. “Let me down.”  
He did as I asked, he was still holding my ass though. He pulled me closer and kissed me deeply. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and he nipped it gently. I reached between us and fumbled with his pants, trying to get them undone. I managed to get the zipped down and yanked his pants down to his knees. I pushed him into the chair.  
I hadn’t seen the man I loved in two months. There would be time for slow, gentle love making later. He didn’t look like he minded all that much.  
Quickly stripping out of my own clothes, I stood just out of his reach, looking at him. I swayed a little to the music, taking in the view. Running my hands along my chest, I winked at him.  
“Samantha…” He warned, his voice heavy with lust. He leaned forward, his long arms easily reaching me in my spot I had thought was out of his reach. Pulling me to him, I straddled him on the chair and his hand gripped my thigh. His other hand swatted my rear then gripped it. Moving up the hand on my thigh, he wasted no time sinking his fingers into me.  
“God, I missed you.” He whispered. As he stroked me, I began to rock with the sound of the music coming from behind the closed door. I grasped his face and pulled him closer to me, kissing him as he lifted me and eased into me. I bit his lip, my hands leaving his face and gripping his shoulders.  
He left a trail of hot kisses down my collar bone and across my chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and teasing me while I rode him. His hands were digging into me, but I didn’t mind the discomfort. I had missed his touch so much, anything would do.  
He gripped me around the waist and thrust up into me, his body coming off the chair and his face buried in my chest. I tried to gain purchase on the edges of the seat but I couldn’t and just let him completely guide me. The friction of our close bodies was already building tension in the pit of my stomach.  
“Tom… Oh god! Tom! I’m close. Oh!” I cried out as he gripped my hips harder and pulled me down to him completely. I felt myself flutter and clench around him, his unrelenting thrusts causing me to completely break. I arched my back and dug my nails into his shoulders. My name fell from his lips as he too crashed over the edge, pulling me even closer.  
Collapsing against him, the chair creaking under our combined weight and recent activity, I sighed against his chest.  
“I missed you.” I murmured against him.  
We stayed like that, entwined in each other, for several minutes. When I finally regained use of my legs, I pushed up from him, my hands against his chest and kissed him softly.  
“Ready to go home? I could sleep for a week.” He laughed, standing and pulling up his pants as I gathered my clothes and dressed.  
“No such luck, my love. I need help finishing these cupcakes. I need to make more batter because someone scared the living daylights out of me. Make sure you wash your hands.” I shot over my shoulder as I sauntered back into the kitchen, his ‘ehehehe” following me out the door.


End file.
